Keeping Secrets
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Isn't everyone keeping secrets?.....characters: Lita, Hunter, Cena, Orton, others eventually i cant say who or it'll give away some of the plot
1. The little secret

Title: Keeping Secrets (1/?)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Undecided

Characters: Lita, Hunter, Cena, Orton, others eventually (i cant say who or it might give some of the plot away)

Spoilers: I'm pretty much ignoring storyline so there shouldn't be any.

Notes: this is something the plot bunnies brought me yesterday cause I'm addicted to Hunter and Lita as brother and sister now (thanks to kori lol). I'm ignoring Matt and Lita ever being together (also ignoring the whole Matt/Amy/Adam thing and the storyline with Kane never happened either) and for the purpose of this fic Lita didn't break her neck in 2002 but she did disappear for a year for a completely different reason.

Summery: Isn't everyone keeping secrets?

Part one.

* * *

Lita made her way to her brother's locker room with a slight bounce in her step. 4 more hours and she'd be on a plane heading home for 2 weeks. 2 whole weeks when she could just stay in one place, no 6 hour car rides or falling asleep in one city and waking up in another. 

The divas hand reached out to knock on the door in front of her only for it to be opened before her hand made contact.

"Oh hey Shawn, my annoyingly obnoxious brother wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"I heard that." A voice announced from the other side of the room.

"Uh oh…I'll see you later Hunter…bye Red." Shawn smiled at the redhead before leaving.

"See ya Shawn." Lita smiled and stepped further into the locker room.

"So what's wrong Li?"

"Why do you always assume something's wrong when I come to see you?"

"That's what big brothers do; it's my job just like it's your job as a little sister to annoy the hell out of me."

"I think you'll find that you're the annoying one."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not…you know mom would probably knock both our heads together if she was here." Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah probably…anyway I only came to get that DVD back that I lent you."

"You mean the one I already gave back to you?"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"When?"

"Last week."

"No you didn't…I think I would remember if you had."

"I'm telling you sis, I already gave it back to you…maybe Cena's got it, you know he borrows stuff and forgets to ask."

"He better not have it, it's Hayden's favorite." She said in a hushed tone.

"How is my favorite nephew?"

Lita smiled.

"Causing a riot apparently cause he knows I'm coming home for 2 weeks."

"He misses you when you're working…"

"I know…I miss him too."

"I still don't see why you can't just tell everyone about him then you could bring him on the road with you…"

"Hunter, I went over all that when he was born…he's settled with the way things are now…"

"Look Li, you already know what I think about all this but if you think it's what's best for Hayden then I guess I understand."

"It is better for him this way…and it's not like I'm gone all the time…I've never missed any of the big milestones and I talk to him everyday on the phone…"

"Li Hayden knows you love him…I just don't know why you cant just tell him about Hayden…"

"Do you realise how much you sound like mom? Maybe if I'd told him when Hayden was born…but now? What the hell would I say to him anyway? 'Hi, I know we don't talk anymore but you have a 3 year old son I've been keeping a secret'? He'd run a mile Hunter and I can't say that I'd blame him."

"Sis calm down…Its your decision…just think about it at least, it cant be fair on Hayden to keep him hidden away all the time."

Lita sighed, she hated that he was always right about these things. The redhead glanced at her watch.

"I better go, I still have to find Cena and kick his ass for taking that DVD."

Hunter pulled his little sister into a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow; kiss the little monster for me."

"I will…"

The flame haired diva sent her brother a smile before leaving his locker room in search of the WWE champion.

xxxXXxxx

It didn't take her long to find the West Newbury native, he was in catering.

"How the hell can you eat so much?" the diva asked at the sight of the mountain of food in front of him.

"Want some?" John asked through a mouthful of food.

"Ugh no thanks. I believe you 'borrowed' a DVD of mine?"

"I might've." He shrugged.

"Well I need it back."

"Oh yeah…and what's it worth to ya?"

"Hmm…how about I don't kill you in your sleep."

"Nope, you're gonna have to come up with something better than that…"

The diva shot him a death glare.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"A kiss…you give me one kiss and I'll give you your DVD back."

"John…"

"One kiss Red." He smirked.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Fine…but you have to close your eyes first." She smiled sweetly.

John closed his eyes and puckered up. Lita placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him quickly on the forehead before taking a step back.

"Hey no fair, that wasn't a proper kiss." John whined.

The diva arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"You didn't say where I had to kiss you…now I'd like my DVD back since I have a plane to catch."

"Fine, but you still owe me a proper kiss." He grinned.

"You're such a dork."

"I know but that's why you love me."

"Ah so not only are you a dork but you're a delusional dork." The redhead giggled and followed him to his locker room.

xxxXXxxx

6 hours later Lita walked through her front door and was greeted by the excited giggle of her 3 year old son. The redhead dropped her bags and scooped the little boy up in her arms. Big hazel eyes, identical to Lita's sparkled as Hayden clung to his mother.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too baby." Lita planted a kiss on the top of her sons blond head.


	2. Sleep

Title: Keeping Secrets (1/?)

Author: AngelicTorture.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Undecided

Spoilers: I'm pretty much ignoring storyline so there shouldn't be any.

Notes: See part 1 for full notes. Flashbacks in italics.

Summery: Isn't everyone keeping secrets?

Part 2.

* * *

Lita walked into her kitchen, Hayden's arms still clamped around her neck.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was your flight?"

"Not too bad…"

Lita sat down at the table in the centre of the room. She shifted Hayden a little so he was sitting in her lap.

"How's your brother?"

"He's fine…and didn't you ask him that when he called yesterday?"

"I asked, he avoided the question…"

"The same as usual then…what about you little man? I hope you've been good for grandma?"

"He's been a perfect little angel haven't you sweetie pie?"

Hayden nodded.

Lita smiled with pride at her little boy. He was the image of his mother apart from his blond curls. The diva ran her fingers through his soft curls. She loved her job but times like this made her wonder if it was worth it, being away from him so much. He was already at least an inch taller than the last time she was home.

"Honey you look exhausted, maybe you should go and get some sleep?"

"I might as well wait till this little monster's in bed." The redhead yawned.

"It's almost his bedtime anyway."

"Mommy will you read me a story?"

"Of course I will baby." Lita smiled at her son.

xxxXXxxx

30 minutes later Hayden was snuggled up in bed while Lita read him Kippers Toy Box, the little boy's favorite story. The redhead closed the book and looked at her sleeping son. He always looked like and angel when he slept.

_Flashback._

_Lita sat nervously by her baby boy's crib watching him sleep. She was exhausted but she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. The baby kicked his legs in his sleep and Lita held her breath, terrified that she'd woken him up. She was starting to think she'd never get used to this, having him home, being a mom. He was only a day old and he didn't even have a name yet but she knew she'd never love anyone in the world more than him._

_She finally let out the breath she'd been holding in and the baby carried on sleeping._

"_Shouldn't you be asleep?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway._

"_I tried…I just can't stay away from him." Lita replied to her brother as he stepped further into the room._

"_I can't say I blame you…he is pretty cute, as far as babies go…have you decided on his name yet?"_

"_Not yet…I wanted to get to know him a little first."_

"_Well Hunter's a good name…or you could always name him after his dad…"_

"_That's not gonna happen…"_

"_Are you gonna tell him?"_

_Lita sighed._

"_I can't…I'm not ready."_

"_You know what that means right? That little boy's life is gonna be a lie, a secret…you won't be able to show off pictures of him…tell people how proud you are of him…"_

"_Yeah well, that's better than growing up with a dad who doesn't want him."_

"_How do you know he doesn't want him? don't you think you should at least give him a chance to prove you wrong?"_

"_And if I'm right? I can't let my little boy get hurt like that Hunter."_

"_Who are you really trying to protect Li, the baby or yourself?"_

_Lita sent her brother a glare._

"_You just don't get it do you?"_

"_No I don't…you're my baby sister, I don't like seeing you hurting like this."_

"_I'm fine…and you're right, he does need a name…what do you think of Hayden?"_

_Hunter looked thoughtfully at his nephew._

"_I think Hayden's perfect."_

"_Hayden it is then…Hayden Thomas Alexander Dumas."_

_Lita kissed her sleeping sons forehead._

_End of flashback._

Lita quietly closed the door of Hayden's room and walked back downstairs.

"Is Hayden asleep?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep halfway through the story."

"I made you something to eat then I want you to get some sleep."

"Yes mom."

The diva rolled her eyes, her mom still had this way of making her feel like a 5 year old.

"Are you sure you've been eating enough on the road? You look thin…"

"Mom I'm fine."

"I just worry about you so much sweetie."

"I know you do mom but you really don't have to."

"Just you wait until Hayden's your age; you'll be exactly the same."

Lita rolled her eyes again and yawned.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"If you don't mind."

"Mom you know I don't…you know I appreciate all this don't you? Everything you've done for me and Hayden."

"I know sweetie…you're my baby girl, I'd do anything for you and Hayden…and that brother of yours. Now it's time you were in bed."

"Yes mom." Lita hugged her mother and headed upstairs to get some long awaited sleep.


End file.
